Un buen plan
by lizze213
Summary: One-Shot. Dan/Maze. Season 2. / ¿Qué tipo de mujer normal habría hecho eso? Probablemente ninguna, o al menos no delante de otras personas… pero ahí estaba lo interesante: ella no era alguien normal.


**¡Hola! Últimamente me he ENAMORADO de la serie Lucifer. Veo parejas por todas partes: Maze y Dan, Maze y Amenadiel, Ella y Dan... y claro, también Lucifer y Chloe.  
Os dejo aquí un pequeño one-shot que he escrito, espero que os guste. También hice un «montaje». No es que se me den muy bien esas cosas, pero os lo dejo en mi Facebook por si queréis echarle un vistazo.  
**

 **Facebook: VM Cameron - Wattpad: Tequila213 - Instagram: vmcameron213**

 ***Como apunte, normalmente veo la serie en inglés, donde Chloe y Dan son «detectives». Creo que en español son «inspectores», pero no estoy muy segura, así que en caso de duda utilizo los títulos de la versión original.**

* * *

 **Un buen plan.**

Dan se sorprendió al encontrar que Lux estaba completamente vacío. No era como si estuviera esperando encontrar una fiesta a las siete de la tarde de ese jueves, pero las últimas veces que había entrado a ese local, éste había estado a rebosar.

Hacía tiempo que él no salía a fiestas, pero tenía que reconocer que desde que Lucifer había entrado en sus vidas, visitaba Lux bastante a menudo e ir allí le gustaba más de lo que reconocería en voz alta. Las luces, el ambiente alegre y a la vez sofisticado… le agradaba ese lugar.

Bajó las escaleras del local y llegó hasta la enorme barra del bar.

Apenas había abierto la boca para hablar cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda y su piel se puso de gallina.

—¿Has venido a visitarme?

El detective se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encarar a la mujer que le había hablado. Como siempre, Maze estaba vestida de forma provocativa. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta ajustada de encaje que dejaba su piel transparentarse. Su cabello oscuro caía alrededor de su rostro, sus ojos lo miraban sin una sola pizca de simpatía, pero Dan ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Ni siquiera sabía que ibas a estar aquí —respondió—, estoy buscando a Chloe.

Maze enarcó una ceja al tiempo que entreabría los labios. Daniel no sabía si ella era consciente de que cada uno de sus movimientos, cada gesto, parecía hecho a conciencia para provocar a quien quiera que se encontrara frente a ella. Se planteó esa cuestión unos segundos y al final llegó a la conclusión de que sí, Mazikeen lo sabía perfectamente y de hecho era lo que ella pretendía: ponerlo nervioso, incomodarlo y excitarlo.

—No la he visto por aquí —respondió.

—¿Y sabes dónde está?

Maze pareció cansada de observarlo de ese modo sin ningún resultado y desistió con una sonrisa sarcástica. De inmediato entró a la barra del bar, dándole la espalda a Dan.

—Con Lucifer, imagino. Están investigando a uno de esos tíos que han visto a esa tía muerta… —Su tono de voz fue monótono, como si realmente le diera igual que una mujer hubiera muerto esa misma mañana—. ¿Una copa, detective?

—No puedo. —Se negó Dan—. Estoy investigando.

Aun así, Maze hizo caso omiso y colocó dos vasos sobre la barra. Los rellenó de un líquido que él no reconoció, pero que olía muy fuerte a alcohol. Maze alzó las cejas, esperando que él tomara su vaso. Al ver que no lo hacía, la joven bufó y se bebió el contenido del recipiente de un solo trago.

—Siempre me pregunto cómo podéis beber tanto tú y Lucifer—observó.

—Es un buen modo de interactuar con normalidad con los hum… —Se calló un segundo antes de seguir hablando—. Con la gente.

De repente Dan reparó en algo que de golpe le hizo pensar.

—Un momento, Maze. ¿No beberás en casa también, verdad?

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Delante de Trixie?

A Dan no le había preocupado en exceso el enterarse de que Chloe y Trixie iban a vivir junto a Maze en el nuevo apartamento, pero él esperaba que ella se aguantara las ganas de escandalizar delante de su hija. La había visto comportarse: era violenta y salvaje, sin ningún tipo de pudor… Sólo esperaba que al menos se controlara cuando estaba con la niña.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Maze se encogió de hombros—. Chloe me ha prohibido compartir el alcohol con Trixie, dice que tiene que esperar hasta los veintiuno y bla bla bla.

Daniel puso los ojos en blanco. Al menos Chloe parecía estar poniendo un ojo en lo que Maze hacía en la casa.

—¿Por qué estás buscando a la detective? —preguntó Maze componiendo una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que llevaba sus labios al cristal del vaso y lamía ligeramente los restos de alcohol.

¿Qué tipo de mujer normal habría hecho eso? Probablemente ninguna, o al menos no delante de otras personas… pero ahí estaba lo interesante: ella no era alguien normal.

—He encontrado un contacto, un lugar donde quizás puedan aportar más detalles al caso.

—¿Y por qué no vamos nosotros mismos?

Dan rodó los ojos una vez más. No quería ir a ningún sitio con Maze, no había un solo lugar en el que ella apareciera y no quisiera matar a alguien. Conociéndola, seguro que en ese mismo momento quería matarlo a él.

—Porque son Chloe y Lucifer los que tienen que hacerlo hoy. Yo estoy esperando resultados del laboratorio y…

—¿Tienes miedo, detective?

—¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?

—No sé. Es la impresión que me da… por eso prefieres que sean Lucifer y la detective Decker quienes vayan a investigar, ¿no?

Dan chasqueó la lengua. Era consciente de que Maze quería provocarlo para conseguir que fueran a cazar a ese tío y él se negaba a hacerlo. Para ella, su recién estrenado trabajo era muy excitante, pero parecía no tener ningún tipo de miedo ni prudencia y eso podía traer problemas.

—Maze, tengo que ir al laboratorio. ¿Vale? —dijo finalmente, con tono duro—. Si ves a Chloe y a Lucifer diles que me llamen cuanto antes.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero ella salió de la barra y corrió para cortarle el paso. El detective suspiró, ¿qué _demonios_ quería ahora?

—¿Por qué te molestas conmigo? Yo sólo… estoy aburrida y he propuesto un buen plan.

—Ir al cine, ir a cenar o dar un paseo por la playa. Eso es un buen plan, ¿entiendes? Cuando algo implica utilizar cuchillos en contra de otra persona, el plan empeora.

Maze rió ante esas palabras.

—Está bien, detective. Sin cuchillos, no los necesito.

Dan se llevó una mano a la cara. Esa mujer nunca iba a entender que lo ponía en peligro, que todo lo que tocaba quedaba patas arriba. Que ni siquiera podía concentrarse teniéndola cerca, con su permanente cara de chica dura y su afán por golpear a todo el mundo de ese modo tan alucinante. Para colmo luchaba bien, tan bien que ni siquiera necesitaba ir con alguien más.

—De acuerdo, podemos ir, pero sin cuchillos ni peleas… innecesarias.

—¿Vas a quitarle toda la diversión al trabajo?

Por primera vez, Dan sonrió. Ella lo observó detenidamente. Su rostro se suavizó un poco y el hermoso rostro de esa mujer se acercó más de lo que él tenía previsto. Cuando Mazikeen lo besó él dejó de respirar. Fue solo un roce, un instante y sus labios fueron demasiado cálidos y suaves para tratarse de una mujer tan ruda.

Cuando ella se separó, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios. Parecía satisfecha y a la vez divertida. Dan aparto la mirada, confuso. Lo había conseguido; Mazikeen lo había desconcertado de nuevo, de un modo que él no se esperaba.

Antes de percatarse, ella ya había corrido escaleras arriba y lo esperaba en la puerta del local.

—¡Vamos! —Lo presionó para que se diera prisa—. ¡Se nos van a escapar!

Dan negó con la cabeza, pero aun así subió los escalones de dos en dos para salir de Lux junto a Maze. Él nunca sabía qué podía esperar con ella. De un modo u otro, siempre lo sorprendía.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme un review si os gusta Lucifer tanto como a mí y os gustaría que subiera más de mis fanfics.**

 **¡Mil besos!**


End file.
